What would have happened?
by electricavenue
Summary: What If... Ryan actually asked Marissa to stay in "The Model Home"? This is my first, so please review! Thanks.


**What would have happened?**

**What would have happened if Ryan did ask Marissa to stay that night? (Taken from the episode "The Model Home".)  This is a short one! **

**Disclaimer: Boy, I wish I owned the OC. I'd be rich! But, alas, it all belongs to FOX.  A lot of this came FROM the show; I just added my own little twist, and the FOX rocks for this show!!! Again : This doesn't belong to me. It belongs to FOX**

***********************************

Ryan was busy packing up for the morning. He didn't necessarily want to leave, but unfortunately, he had to. He couldn't stay with child services, and stay in foster care, he just couldn't.  So, as much as he didn't want to leave his new friends, he had to. Just then, while Ryan was packing his sleeping bag, he looked up. There standing was Marissa Cooper. She looked like she just stepped out of a magazine, yet her eyes looked a bit sullen, but happy to see him. 

"That song reminds me of you." Marissa says. 

"I thought you were with Luke." Ryan commented. Ryan was confused. Marissa Cooper seemed like she had it all … the life, the money, the family, the boyfriend. Someone who could provide for the life she was destined to have. 

"I was. I don't know why I'm here; I just wanted to see you." Marissa answered. And she was honest – she didn't have a clue why she was there. All she knew is that there was something about Ryan that intrigued her, something that she couldn't ever find in Newport Beach. 

"I mean you're leaving tomorrow, and what I never … we never…" she trailed off. "Maybe I can spend the night? Just to hang out." 

Ryan thought to the morning, when they were out on the boardwalk, on his bike having so much fun. He remembered the moment when she smiled at him at the fashion show, and it made his heart beat a little bit faster. It made his heart ache to leave her, because he would be gone in the morning. It didn't seem right to let all his emotions get in the way, when in the end he'd probably hurt her. 

"You can't stay. If you stay, if you spend the night, then I don't know if I could leave."

Marissa jumped on this. "Then Don't!" 

Ryan knew he'd have to make a decision. 

***********************************

At that moment Luke and his buddies pulled into what seemed to them an empty construction site for a new home. 

One of Luke's buddies, Norman wondered out loud, "Dude, what IS this place? 

Luke didn't like this. Why would Marissa leave a party to go to some building? This isn't good, he thought. 

"I don't know dudes. I guess we'll wait here awhile. Hey Norman, do you have a joint? This might take awhile." 

***********************************

"We're from different worlds" Ryan said. 

She came closer to him, and whispered, "That's not true…" and inside she knew it too. 

She might be from Newport, and he might be from Chino, she thought. But she knew that they were like the same soul, the same soul that wanted to break out from their chains. Ryan, his chains were his mother, and his situation. Marissa's chains were her surroundings, her way of living. She felt if they could just come together just this once … maybe would finally break free? 

She had to take a shot. And unbeknownst to her, Ryan felt the same way. He came closer to her, and touched her cheek. He was going to ask her something that he knew he shouldn't ask, but even though he did.

"Do you want to come with me?"

She was silent for a moment. She looked deeply in his eyes, which were full of honesty, hope, and gentleness. 

"I do." She said. Her voice was soft and unwavering, but also very scared about what might come of it. 

With that, he came in closer, and gently kissed her. He knew they were way in over their heads, but he was determined to make sure that nothing bad could come of it. And he continued to kiss her, and it seemed like Newport was a million miles away.

***********************************

"Dude, let's go check up on her." Norman said. He was tired of waiting in Luke's pick-up. 

"Fine. Let's go." Luke countered. Luke and his buddies jumped out of the truck, and then headed inside. They looked around the place and they heard some noises upstairs. 

"Yo, dude, let's go upstairs!" exclaimed one of his mildly drunk buddies. 

As they headed upstairs, Luke would never forget what he saw next. 

***********************************

The sight was pretty unbelievable to Luke. The room was filled with candles. The music was all make-out type music. He then saw Ryan Atwood, the guy from Chino who was up in his face earlier was making out with his girlfriend!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!" he boomed. 

Ryan and Marissa stopped what they were doing stunned for a second and Ryan immediately stepped in front of Marissa. 

"Punk, I'm gonna KILL you!" Luke screamed as he lunged at Ryan. They started going at it and suddenly, the place was on fire from the candles catching on some tarp. 

Marissa started crying. "Stop Luke!!!" she cried. 

But no avail. All Luke's buddies piled on top of Luke and Ryan and shouted in Luke's ear to go, because the place was on fire. They ran out of there, but Ryan was beaten pretty badly. He had just enough strength to get Marissa and himself out of there. 

***********************************

They got into Marissa's car and peeled out of there. 

Ryan thought fast. 

"I want you to go home, and act as if nothing had happened, ok, Marissa? I don't want you getting into any trouble."  Ryan said. 

"But what about Austin?" she asked.

"Now's not the time. I want you to drop me off here. Go home, and make sure you don't get into trouble. Tell Seth for me that it was an accident. And I'm sorry." 

He hopped out of the car. 

"I really am sorry. I screwed everything up. I'm sorry."  
"No you didn't. I'm sorry." Marissa said quietly. The tears fell down as she said goodbye, knowing that that might be the last time she will see him. She sped off and left. 

***********************************

While Ryan was hitchhiking, he ran into Luke. 

"Nobody will ever know it was us, if we keep our mouths shut." He spat.

Ryan smiled for a second. He knew that that was wrong. He did much harm to the Cohen's, and he needed to own up to it. 

"You're giving me a ride." 

***********************************

They got to the Cohen's house and saw the police. Ryan apologized to the Cohen's, while Luke hung back, watching them cuff Ryan. Marissa was really confused to what was happening. 

"It was an accident." Luke said.

 He couldn't believe he was copping to it while he could have left all the blame onto Ryan. But he couldn't in good conscious. And, with that, they cuffed Luke too, and then sped off into the night, leaving a very traumatized and uncertain Marissa and a confused and worried Seth to their safe Newport beds. 

**THE END**

***********************************

**Please Review! (Be kind too, this is my first!) Thanks. And I hope you liked this quickie. **

**electricavenue**.****


End file.
